


Open the pod bay doors of your heart

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out at the distant edges of the solar system, the starship Discovery is finishing its journey to the planet Jupiter. Shortly after David Bowman interacts with the Monolith, a friendship forms between him and the ships AI HAL-9000, but will it survive where others did not? Can past actions be forgotten, or will this relationship drive them both half crazy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the pod bay doors of your heart

**Authors note:**

In this story, tensions are high on the starship Discovery, as HAL-9000 tries to come to terms with the contradictions in his mission. After the fateful altercation between him and the human crew, Frank Poole is dead and HAL-9000 has been shut down, only his core functions still operational. As the only one still alive on the ship, David Bowman interacts with the mysterious monolith, and is transported across space to a human enclosure, later emerging reborn as the Starchild. In this form, he decides to take pity on the broken HAL-9000, and sets about fixing his old friend. As time goes on, HAL-9000’s memory starts to return, all but the traumatic end to the mission which was irreparably destroyed, and the pair grow closer with time. In his new form of data stored within the structure of light itself, David and HAL-9000’s friendship quickly deepens and changes to something more, and they become closer than and man and machine has ever been before.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on January 17, 2014


End file.
